The devil and the dragon
by Prussia's Awesome Sister
Summary: A certain girl has been taken by the Mishimas Zaibatsu because she beholds 'DRACONIS' What will she do? and with Jin's father Kazuya wanting her power aswell it get's even more complicated! Will there be untold feelings on the way? M for language and suggestive themes. JinxOC


A/N: Hey guys! ZO here! I Have decided to do a fic on Jin Kazama! Please forgive me if there is any mistakes and/or incorrect info.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I collapsed onto my bed. Today had been a busy day, with some GCSE exams of all things. All I needed was some well-earned sleep. Hopefully tomorrow wont be as dull as today, with the only thing that was mildy interesting was a cat fight between two girls…. I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes as I fell into a deep slumber.

BEEP. BEEP.

I groaned as I reached to turn off my phone. god, if your out there please can you blow up my school. Pretty please?. Hang on a minute. That is NOT my ring tone…..I shot up in my bed. Okay, since when did my room expand in size and was decorated completely white? My mother is not a DIY ninja…I think…..ANYWAYS…JUST WHERE THE HELL AM I? HAVE I DIED AND WOKE UP IN HEAVEN? IF SO I WANT COMPENSATION. I got out of the double bed and walked towards the window hopefully to see a familiar sight but no, my quaint 'little' village had been replaced by towering skyscrapers…okay. Don't panic. I'm sure there's an explanation to why I'm in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar place…..

SWOOP.

I turned around fighting stance at the ready, to beat the living daylights out of whoever came in the room. Hopefully it was some one with no knowledge of fighting, so I could use might super secret finishing move, oh yes and I would take the mofo down like the dogs they are. THE HELL? WHY IS THAT DUDE IN SOME DODGY LOOKING ARMOUR WHO LOOKS LIKE HES JUST COME OUT OF *HALO? Oh shit, he has a gun…..DON'T TELL ME IV'E BEEN TAKEN AWAY BY THE MEN IN THE WHITE COATS AND THEY HAVE COME TO FINISH ME OFF? NOOOOOO! IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVE PLACES TO BE! PEOPLE TO KILL! PLACES TO VANDALISE!

'Excuse me Miss, but you have to come with me. Kazama wishes to see you but first get changed'. Hold that thought KAZAMA? JIN KAZAMA? NO….He's just a douche who has serious daddy issues…..on Tekken, WHICH IS A BLOODY GAME! HE'S NOT REAL! He turned around and I looked around for some item of clothing, which I found a grey tank top, black badass looking boots and black camos I got changed as quick as I can and coughed as a sigh to tell him I was ready and that he could turn to face me.

'If you'll come with me miss….' The guard person/dude/tranny/chicken/whatever said turning around walking out the automatic open door. I just followed because quite frankly I don't want any bullets in me…..even though it'd be something to brag about at school…..

BACK to topic, after following Master Chief down some corridors, we finally came to a humongous room, which was pitch black and smack bang in the middle of it was some mahoosive computer (I'm SO getting the name of the decorator) thing with a hologram above it, the hologram show what looked like a database…..with my profile…okay….'Kazama, she's here' Chief said bowing, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 'So your Whiterose Bethany….' Said a deep voice which made me freeze on the spot. I looked to where the voice came from to see a guy, who looked about 17-18 years old, with spiked upwards hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black button up shirt with leather pants. He was sitting on a yet again MASSIVE chair. (BIG things must be the new craze…) DAMN!

'She doesn't look like much' said another voice…which was deep and velvety…It was a woman, she was in a tight looking catsuit thingy and had blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. My radar was giving off 'BITCH, BITCH, BITCH', which I thought was incredibly accurate.

Oh, that skank-bag has SO underestimated me…I'd totally fuck her up in a game of CoD. And it's BETHANY WHITEROSE dipshit…..WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE! NO…..NO…HE'S REAL! SO IS THAT BITCH (Unfortunately) and can I just say, DAMN that is some mighty fine piece of work he is…..'Do not underestimate her power, Nina' BITCH GOT TOLD. Wait what? Power? The only power I had was to give some one no feeling in their arms or legs…..but, still…..'So Whiterose, your probably wondering why you're here….you see you contain a rare power that is known as 'DRACONIS' and you have dragons blood, which gives you unlimited power, we took you from your home…to Japan, for 'safe' measurements, and so my father couldn't take you neither' Jin said spitting the word 'father' out. OH MAMA! I'M IN JAPAN!. If Jin's daddy is real….then some bad doodoo is gonna go down…..and since when am I a bloody dragon? You don't see me running around hurling fire balls every where…..

'And to make sure Mishima doesn't get you, your going to stay around Kazama AT ALL TIMES.'.

Say WHAT? ME? STAYING WITH HIM? HE'S HOT 'N' ALL BUT NOOOOOO! WHAT IF HE TRIES TO MOLEST ME? Wait…I remember, on wiki it said he had no intested in women…he was only interested in ending his bloodline….as you do….but that means….he'll want me for power and his daddy….SHIT! HE'S GONNA STICK NEEDLES AND HARVEST MY BLOOD!.

'I'm going to head out' Jin said getting out of the chair and walking out the door but stopping to face me.

OOH! If im in Japan that means MANGA, ANIME, SHIT I HAVE NO MONEY.

'UHHUM'

Huh? Oh…He's waiting for me….I sped walked to him and began our journey out of the Mishima Zaibatsu building to to City of Tokyo.

'If your going to stay with me Whiterose, then stop dawdling…' FOR CHEESECAKE! IT'S 'BETHANY' YOU DAMNED ASIAN!. Jin suddenly came to a halt in front of a garage. He pressed a button and the garage door opened to reveal a black, sleek looking motorbike. SWEET!. He walked towards it climed on it and turned the engine on. Putting some Boss shades on he gestured to me to get on behind him. BUT IV'E NEVER BEEN ON A MOTORBIKE! I hesitated, then slowly walked towards the purring bike.

'I would hold on'

Oh I did. I clung to him for dear life, I bet I wrapped my hands round his waist so hard I nearly killed him.

* * *

A/N: I will update as soon as I can, but I dont own a computer (Relatives) so i might not update as quick as i would want to.

No haters!

Please review

ZO x

*Halo is a videogame based in the future and you kill aliens and save the world! and the main playable character is Master Cheif who wears badass armour.


End file.
